Sabrina's Sweet Sixteen
by Healz101
Summary: After spending several years away from Fairyport Landing, the Grimms have returned to the town they call home just in time for Sabrina's sixteenth birthday. Who knows what will unfold?
1. Chapter 1

Sisters Grimm Fanfic: Sabrina's Sweet Sixteen

Preface: After spending several years away from Fairyport Landing, going to school and catching up with her parents, Sabrina and Daphne have returned to the town they call home just in time for Sabrina's sixteenth birthday.

Chapter One: Welcome Home

The second she opened the car door, a rush of air hit her that smelled like, only one thing could describe it: home. Like all the adventures she had had there only a few short years earlier, like her grandmother, like the everafter friends, and enemies, she had come to know. She stepped out onto the soft grass in front of Granny Relda's house, and was immediately mown down by the family's abnormally large Great Dane , Elvis.

"Hey, buddy! I know I… missed you too" she said, struggling not to pass out from the stink of his breath.

Her attention was then drawn to the rest of her family coming out of the house, already being embraced by her mother and eleven-year-old little sister, Daphne. She quickly followed suit, getting up, brushing off her denim cutoff shorts, and racing to embrace the family she had missed so much. She gave her grandmother an enormous hug, followed by Mr. Canis and the now much taller Red. Finally she got to the sandy-blonde boy in a dark blue hoody, a bit of a change from tradition. She almost hugged him, then hesitated and decided on a firm handshake, which he quite awkwardly returned, though sincere.

"Long time no see, Grimm," He said, grinning.

"uh, yah. Great to see you! Missed you…guys," she replied, hastily turning towards her grandmother once more.

Though she rarely admitted it to herself, there definitely had been , well- _something _between her and Puck when she left. Sure he was smelly, rude, and ninety-nine percent of the time just downright insulting, but she had always had a hard time looking at him without smiling at his mischevious grin that she secretly loved. And boy, three years had not hurt at all. He was taller, more, well, "fit," and had grown all-around more or less handsome in the years they were apart, though Sabrina would never admit this, not over her own dead body, or Puck's for that matter.

She quickly pulled her brain away from all of this, and, spotting her uncle Jake, ran over to give him a hug.

"Hey, 'brina," He said, embracing her.

"Uncle Jake! Ive missed you so much!" she said, returning his hug.

"Come leiblings, come inside, we have a lot of catching up to do! My goodness how you both have grown. Now come on in, you'll find not much has changed here I'm afraid!" Granny Relda said as she ushered Daphne into the house along with the rest of Sabrina's family.

They all sat down in the living room, with the exception of Puck, who declared that all of the "cozy catch-up was far too mushy and was making him nauseous, so he left the room and went upstairs. The reunited family discussed everything from the girl's school lives to Veronica and Henry's jobs that were now transferring to the Ferry-port Landing area.

After several hours of this chatter, Sabrina, feeling very tired, decided to take her stuff and move back into her old room then go to bed. She flipped on the light, and immediately an enormous wave of memories washed over her. All of the good, and bad times she had had in this room, from sisterly bonding and fighting to hours lying awake, pondering what would happen next.

**Hey, tell me what you think! This is obviously just the beginning, I am currently working on chapter 2. No idea how long this will turn out to be, but I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sabrina opened her eyes, blinded by the bright morning light. She sat up, still unable to see much in the sun, and swung her legs off the bed, setting her feet on the floor with a squish. It took her a second to realize all was not right. Feet do not generally go "squish". She slowly looked down, dreading what she would see. As her vision slowly adjusted, she found her feet in a puddle of what appeared to be a strange mixture of maple syrup and superglue.

"PUCK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She had thought maybe he would have matured over the past three years; however, evidently she had been mistaken. Who did she think she was kidding; he was and would forever be the immature fairy she had met when she was eleven years old.

"You'll pay for that one, fairy boy!"

She stood up, removed her feet from the sticky puddle with some difficulty, and sprinted across the room as fast as she could what with her feet being more and more difficult to remove from the floor with each step, pulling on her bathrobe over her pjs. She opened the door, and upon stepping out into the hallway found herself stepping on piles of various breakfast cereals. Honestly, did the boy think about anything other than food and tormenting her? Sabrina was starting to think not.

"Oooh, you will so pay for your breakfast themed pranks" Sabrina muttered.

She sprinted down the hallway to the door of the fairy's room, wrenched it open, and ran inside, door slamming behind her. She had forgotten just how massive the boy's room, for lack of a better word, was. It was a forest, complete with rivers and trees, and a beautiful night sky. She raced down the path to find the boy. She reached the trampoline he used as a bed, which is where he was waiting, clearly anticipating her as he hovered in mid-air.

"So I see you found your welcome home present Grimm" he said with an enormous smirk on his face that made Sabrina want to punch him more than anything else on earth.

"So I see you have not matured a single bit in three years. Looks like I was kidding myself."

"Did you honestly think someone who is four thousand years old would change in three years? Besides, Grimm, we both know you love my magnificence. "

"Not when your, 'magnificence,' as you so generously put it, involves rolling around in breakfast food" she replied.

"Oh, cry me a river. What do I care I already have one over there" he said. "Now get out! I can't have you contaminating this place any more than you already have. Plus, I have… stuff to do."

"Oh ya? What sort of _stuff,_ hmm?" She asked, wondering if this could be her opportunity for payback.

"None of your business, is it Grimm? Now leave before I make you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Have it your way then!" he replied, pulling something out from behind his back.

_Oh no_… Sabrina thought, but it was too late. She started running, but it was impossible to outrun the goo splattering all over creation from the "water" balloon mutation he had just flung at her. She kept running, not looking back until she reached the bathroom and took a long, hot shower.

As it is with most people, the shower was one of Sabrina's favorite places to think. What would these next few months in Ferryport Landing hold? What was Puck planning (and did she even want to know)? What was for breakfast? The list went on and on.

When she got out of the shower, she threw on shorts and a t-shirt, threw her pjs in the wash, and went downstairs.

"Good morning, libeling," said Granny Relda. "Would you like some eggs?"

"Uhm…" she hesitated seeing the violet substance her grandmother had decided to call eggs. "That's alright; I'm not very hungry yet…"

Just then Daphne came bouncing into the kitchen, with a magnificent display of food running down her front as usual.

"Sabrina! Glad you're up; we have a BIG day ahead of us! We're going to see…" she rattled off a lengthy list of old Everafter friends whom they had not seen in years.

Sabrina had never really taken to the Everafters. Of course, she liked many of them, and was great friends with several. However, something about them had never sat quite right with her. She didn't have a huge desire to see any of them again; everyone she really wanted to see was here.

"That's great but, uh, mind if I stay behind? I'm still pretty… tired… from the trip…" she said, not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings, but not wanting to go along either.

"Of course, liebling, we wouldn't want you to be miserable the entire time," replied Granny Relda.

" Yes, and I think it's just as well. A certain someone's birthday is in… two days? If I remember correctly…" Veronica said with a smile.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Her sixteenth birthday was a relatively trivial matter to her at the moment. Most girls were giddy with excitement about their "sweet sixteen," but to Sabrina it was just another birthday, and she was not one to make a big deal out of a birthday anyways. The way she saw it, you were simply celebrating being a day older than you were yesterday, a year older than you were last year. Which in her opinion was just plain silly.

"Alright. I'll stay here and catch up on some sleep or something."

"Okay honey, we'll be back in a few hours," Veronica said, scooping up little Basil as the family finished their breakfast and began to shuffle out the door. "Puck can keep you company if you want, he's not coming either!"

"Great," Sabrina thought. "So much for a few peaceful hours."

**There's chapter two! Unfortunetaly I won't be able to update for a while after this; I'm going on vacation. Hopefully by next weekend I will have written chapter 3! It will start going places next chapter I promise! Thanks for the reviews, this was just an experiment but I think I'm going to keep writing and see where it goes! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The door shut, and Sabrina was left in silence. Great, she thought, regretting ever so slightly her decision to stay behind. Despite her longing to be alone, she decided to venture upstairs and see what Puck was up to. The boy had been strangely cryptic the past couple of days, refusing to tell her what he was doing shut in his room all day and not making as many appearances downstairs as he usually did. His strange behavior that morning (the behavior in his room, that is, not the prank. That was, unfortunately, textbook Puck) had furthered Sabrina's suspicions.

She slowly walked upstairs on tiptoe. She had a plan; she figured if she snuck up on him and threw open the door to his room when he didn't expect it, she might get a glimpse of what he was up to. It was not like him to keep secrets and Sabrina was sure that whatever it was, she wanted to know.

As she approached the door, she listened. Hearing nothing, her curiosity was raised even further. She counted silently in her head: one…two…THREE! And flung open the door.

At least she would have. If the door had not been locked. Again and again she twisted the nob, but to no avail. He had locked her out.

"PUCK!" she screamed.

His voice sounded in reply, softly since he was apparently a good distance away from the door, "What?! What do you want, Grimm? I thought our last conversation made it clear that you are not welcome here."

"Puck!" she shouted again, growing more and more annoyed, "What on EARTH are you doing in there?"

"Taking advantage of time when all of you people were SUPPOSED to be gone, but apparently you and your dog face thought it was necessary to stay behind. And no, I will not be telling you what I am doing Grimm, its top secret. No can do," He yelled from the other side of the door.

"Ugh!" Sabrina scoffed, and stalked away. She flopped down on the couch, extremely irritated at the fairy boy. He was so annoying! Why was he being so mysterious all of the sudden? She hated not knowing what was going on.

She lay there for a while, and finally started to feel a bit drowsy. She slowly began drifting off to sleep, when someone, or something, poked her.

"Oh," she said without opening her eyes, "so now you decide to come and bother ME. Well let me tell you, mister, that…"

"umm… Brina?"

Sabrina's eyes snapped open to find her Uncle Jake standing over her.

"Uncle Jake! Oh! Uhmm… sorry I… thought" she stammered.

"Quite alright, Brina, don't worry about it" he said. He looked uneasy, perhaps apprehensive for some reason.

"Uncle Jake, are you alright? I thought you had gone with the others…"

"No, I stayed behind."

Sabrina was slightly embarrassed, hearing this. It would have been hard for him not to overhear her little shouting match with the fairy boy.

"Listen, 'Brina, I need your help. Remember my old trench coat? The one with all the…"

"Pockets?" she cut in. "Of course! How could I forget?"

"Well as you know, years ago it ended up with Baba Yaga," he said.

Sabrina cringed. She did remember. As she recalled, it had been somewhat if not entirely her fault.

"There's something in one of those pockets that I really need. I forgot about it until very recently, but I realized that it is of utmost importance that I find it. Through some pretty complex magic," Uncle Jake puffed up his chest. Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I have managed to trace the coat to Paris, France. How it got there I have absolutely no clue, but its Baba Yaga. Best not to ask too many questions. But, the point being, I need your help to get the object."

Sabrina, eyebrows furrowed, said "okaaay… what it is anyways? And why do you need me to help you get it?"

"Because," he replied, "The object is in a secret pocket, one which I forgot about until, as I told you, recently. The secret pocket takes two Grimms to open, so I need your assistance. Problem is, I don't really want anyone else to know that… well… its best if this remains just between us, okay?"

Now she understood. She was the only member of the Grimm family who could be trusted not to let anyone else know what was going on; Daphne would surely tattle, and any of the adults would simply refuse to go along, particularly if there was any possibility of danger.

"You still didn't answer my question! What _is _it?" she demanded.

"You'll see. Best if I don't tell you for the time being, I think. But are you in? Will you help me?" he asked.

"Fine." She replied. "Yes, I'll do it. But what will everyone else think when you and I mysteriously disappear for a day or two? I mean, no offense, but it's hardly conspicuous."

"I'll just tell them I'm taking you on a surprise birthday trip to, I dunno, Boston or somewhere close by. Trust me, I've got the details, I just need you to come with me. Oh, and I think we'll bring Puck along too. Wouldn't hurt to have an extra pair of eyes and, well, hands," he said. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning, and be home the morning of your birthday. It'll all work out."

Then, before she could protest the inclusion of Puck or ask him any more questions, he walked away up the stairs, presumably to fill the fairy boy in on the plan.

Great, she thought. What on earth was this all about? It was just like Uncle Jake to spring something like this on her when she least expected, and needed, it. Whatever it was, she could tell by his voice that it could possibly be dangerous. He must really want whatever is in that pocket, she thought. He had been sad at the loss of his coat, with its many pockets full of little treasures and valuable magical objects and artifacts, but never had he missed any of it enough to even search for it, let alone endanger himself and others to get it. This was shaping up to be an interesting couple of days.

That evening, Sabrina packed a small bag of items she would need, and went to sleep early, knowing she would need it for what lay ahead of her.

**Hello readers! So glad I had a chance to write and update my story, hope you like this chapter! As I said, I have figured out an actual plotline at this point, so that's good! Feel free to give any suggestions however I am open to ideas! Thanks for the reviews, as always please do review if you have the time and/or get a chance, It's great for me to know what you guys think! I'll update as soon as I can! Enjoy!**

**By the way, I forgot to state this before, but of course I don't own any of these characters, all credit goes to Micheal Buckley. Just a disclaimer. **


End file.
